ESPN Brasil
ESPN Brasil is a Brazilian cable television network. Launched in June 1995 through a joint venture between ESPN Inc. and Grupo Abril's television arm TVA, ESPN Brasil was the first country-specific version of ESPN outside the United States. Today, the network has 12.2 million subscribers. The channel has covered major sporting events, like the 1996, 2000, 2004 and 2008 Summer Olympics; the 1998 and 2006 FIFA World Cup and the 1999, 2003 and 2007 Pan-American Games. High ratings and prestige in the segment have been marks of the channel; it also won the APCA award twice, in 1995 for "Best Sports Programming" and in 1998 for "Best Coverage of the 1998 FIFA World Cup". Despite having a team that's regarded as one of the best in Brazilian sports broadcasting and important broadcasting rights for international competitions like La Liga, Premier League and the Bundesliga, major local series rights have historically not been present; the Campeonato Brasileiro, Copa do Brasil and the states' championships are held by local Organizações Globo and SporTV. ESPN, however, has purchased the rights to broadcast the 2009, 2010 and 2011 editions of the Copa do Brasil for TV and Campeonato Paulista, Copa Santander Libertadores, Campeonato Brasileiro Série A and Copa Sudamericana for radio. Recently ESPN Brasil made a partnership with Rádio Eldorado to broadcast sports on radio. The new Rádio Eldorado ESPN used Eldorado's radio assets and the team of commentators from ESPN Brasil. It was renamed Rádio Estadão ESPN in 2007 due to a partnership agreement with the O Estado de S. Paulo newspaper. In 2005 the company incorporated ESPN International coverage, starting to broadcast in two channels. Before this date, programs such as the SportsCenter International Edition, MLB and the NFL were transmitted directly from Bristol, Connecticut, with Portuguese audio from Andre Adler, Marco Alfaro, Sergio Cesario, Roby Porto, José Inácio Werneck, and Roberto Figueroa. Since 2005, shows and games are recorded and broadcast from its studios in São Paulo, though morning schedules continue to include USA and Latin American programs. Prior to May 2011, programs produced by ESPN Brasil generally did not use in-game score graphics, though international programs had them. Beginning that month, ESPN Brasil began using the same score and other graphics used by the US channel. In November 2011, 1 mouth to start the FIFA World Club Cup, the ESPN lost broadcast rights in Brazil with problem in broadcasts. The rights stay now with BandSports. The Fox Sports is coming to Brazil, and tried the rights of UEFA Champions League from ESPN without success. After tried take rights of Barclays Premier League and of Bundesliga. Without success, the target now is the narrator Gustavo Villani. Negotiation with him is in progress. In February, The Fox Sports Brazil contracted Rodrigo Bueno, ex-ESPN commantator. In March, the ESPN'S network in Brazil started with the broadcast 100% in HD with sports events and original programs. This is the same practice of ESPN in USA. The three channels of ESPN in Brazil is broadcast fully in HD. ESPN Brasil significant programming rights in 2012 (Considering events broadcast by ESPN, ESPN Brasil and ESPN+) Basketball *NBA on ESPN ** ESPN NBA Wednesday ** ESPN NBA Friday *WNBA on ESPN *FIBA World Championship *FIBA World Championship for Women *FIBA Under-19 World Championship *FIBA Americas Championship *FIBA Americas League *Eurobasket *Euroleague Basketball *College Basketball on ESPN *São Paulo Female Championship *São Paulo Man Championship Equestrianism *FEI World Cup Golf *The Masters *The Open Championship *PGA Championship *U.S. Open (golf) *PGA Tour Action Sports *X Games *X Games Asia *Winter X Games *Winter X Games Europe *Maloof Money Cup *Skateboard Street League Futsal *São Paulo State Championship *São Paulo Metropolitan Championship Handball *Liga Petrobras *São Paulo State Championship Multi-Sport Events *Summer Olympics 1996, 2000, 2004, 2008 and 2012 *Pan-American Games 1999, 2003 and 2007 *Military World Games 2011 Rugby Union *Rugby World Cup *Heineken Cup *Six Nations Championship *Tri Nations (rugby union) American Football *NFL Network's Thursday Night Football *select games from NFL on CBS and NFL on FOX (including the AFC and NFC postseason games) *NBC Sunday Night Football (including the Thursday night season kickoff and Wildcard games) *ESPN Monday Night Football *Pro Bowl *Super Bowl *ESPN College Football Hockey * National Hockey League Judo Grand Slam Tokyo Baseball *ESPN Sunday Night Baseball *ESPN Monday Night Baseball *ESPN Wednesday Night Baseball *MLB All-Star Game *Major League Baseball postseason games *World Series *World Baseball Classic Cycling *Le Tour de France *Giro d'Italia *Vuelta a España Football *Brazil: Copa do Brasil and Copa São Paulo de Futebol Júnior *World: FIFA World Cup *Africa: African Cup of Nations *Europe: UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Supercup *South America: South American Youth Championship, South American Under-17 Football Championship, Copa América and Recopa Sudamericana *North America: Major League Soccer (ESPN MLS Game of the Week) *England: Premier League, FA Cup, FA Community Shield, League Cup, England (Selection/Clubs matches in England) Friendly Matches and Championship *Germany: Bundesliga and DFL-Supercup *Italy: Coppa Italia and Supercoppa Italiana *France: Ligue 1 *Japan: J-League *Netherlands: Eredivise *Spain: La Liga *Russia: Russian Premier League *Greece: Superleague Greece *Mexico: Mexican Primera División Auto Racing *Porche Careera Cup *Superleague Formula *Formula 3 (Live) *DTM Dream Tour Championship Skating *US Figure Skating Tennis *Australian Open *Roland Garros *U.S. Open *ATP World Tour 250 series tournaments *Exhibition Matches Bike Sports *AMA Motocross Championship *Superbike World Championship Poker *Brazilian Series of Poker highlights *LAPT Latin American Poker Tour highlights *EPT European Poker Tour highlights *WSOF World Series of Poker Main Event/November Nine Live Programs broadcast by ESPN Brasil News/analysis *Bate-Bola *Futebol no Mundo *Conexão Surf *Mar Brasil *Pontapé Inicial *Jornal do Tênis *Game Up *SportsCenter Brazil (also on ESPN) *The Book is on the Table (for ESPN) *Fora de Jogo (version of PressPass/Fuera de Juego, for ESPN) *Semana NFL (equivalent to NFL Semanal/Monday Night Countdown, for ESPN) Talk/debate *Bola da Vez *Linha de Passe *Loucos por Futebol *Juca Entrevista (for ESPN) *É Rapidinho! (for ESPN) Original Series *Caravana do Esporte *Diz Que Fui Por Aí... *Histórias do Esporte *O Brasil da Copa do Brasil *A Liga Confidencial Action Sports *Aventuras com Renata Falzoni *Cine Sessions *Mundo 2 Rodas *ESPN Dox *Skate Paradise *Super Ação *Surfe *Triz *X-Treme TV ESPN Brasil Staff *Alex Tseng - "Futebol no Mundo" co-host *Alexandre Oliveira - Soccer commentator and "Fora de Jogo" co-host *André Kfouri - Reporter; "The Book is on the Table" and Sportscenter co-host *André Plihal - Reporter *Antero Greco - Soccer commentator and Sportscenter co-host *Antonio Martoni - Rugby commentator *Ari Aguiar - Play-by-play announcer *Arnaldo Ribeiro - Soccer commentator *Carla Gomes - Reporter *Carlos Lima - Play-by-play announcer *Celso Unzelte - "Loucos por Futebol" and "É Rapidinho" co-host *Cícero Mello - Reporter *Claudio Prandoni - Video games commentator *Cledi Oliveira - Play-by-play announcer *Conrado Giulietti - Reporter *Diogo Novaes - NHL commentator *Eduardo Agra - NBA and NFL commentator *Eduardo Monsanto - Play-by-play announcer and "Pontapé Inicial" co-host *Everaldo Marques - Play-by-play announcer; "Fora de Jogo" and "The Book is on the table" co-host *Fernando Caetano - Reporter *Fernando Calazans - "Linha de Passe" co-host *Fabio Azevedo - "Bate-Bola" co-host *Flávio Gomes - Racing commentator and "É Rapidinho" co-host *Gerd Wenzel - Soccer commentator *Gian Oddi - Soccer commentator and "Fora de Jogo" co-host *Helvidio Mattos - Reporter *Luis Hygino - "Game Up" host *João Carlos Albuquerque - "Bate-Bola" and "É Rapidinho" co-host *João Castelo Branco - Reporter *João Palomino - Play-by-play announcer and "Linha de Passe" co-host *José Trajano - ESPN director and "Pontapé Inicial" co-host *Juca Kfouri - "Linha de Passe" co-host and "Juca Entrevista" host *Julio Gomes - Soccer commentator *Leonardo Bertozzi - Soccer commentator and "Fora de Jogo" co-host *Lilian Fernandes - Sportscenter co-host *Lúcio de Castro - Reporter and "Bate-Bola" co-host *Luís Formiga - Action Sports commentator *Luiz Carlos Largo - Play-by-play announcer *Marcela Rafael - Reporter *Marcelo Duarte - "Loucos por Futebol" co-host *Márcio Guedes - "Linha de Passe" co-host *Marco Antonio Rodrigues - Play-by-play announcer *Marcos Caetano - Soccer commentator *Maurício Jahu - Sportscenter co-host *Mauro Cezar Pereira - Soccer commentator and "Bate-Bola" co-host *Mendel Bydlowski - Reporter *Osvaldo Maraucci - Tennis commentator *Patrícia Lopes - Reporter *Paulo Andrade - Play-by-play announcer and "Futebol no Mundo" co-host *Paulo Antunes - NFL and MLB commentator and "The Book is on the Table" co-host *Paulo Calçade - Soccer commentator and "Bate-Bola" co-host *Paulo Cleto - Tennis commentator *Paulo Soares - Play-by-play announcer and Sportscenter co-host *Paulo Vinícius Coelho - Soccer commentator; "Bate-Bola", "Loucos por Futebol" and "Linha de Passe" co-host *Renata Falzoni - Action Sports reporter *Ricardo Melo - Golf commentator *Roberto Porto - Reporter *Rodrigo Rodrigues - "Bate-Bola" co-host *Rogério Vaughan - Play-by-play announcer *Rômulo Mendonça - Play-by-play announcer *Rubens Pozzi - Reporter *Thiago Simões - NHL commentator *Tiago Brant - "Planeta EXPN" host *Sílvio Lancelotti - Soccer commentator *Vinícius Nicoletti - Reporter *William Tavares - Play-by-play announcer and Sportscenter co-host *Zé Boquinha - NBA commentator See also *ESPN External links *ESPN Brasil official site *ESPN Brasil Live Stream Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:ESPN